


I Wanna Go Home

by M_spn_e26



Series: Whumptober 2020 [14]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Branding, Collars, Crying, Gen, Kidnapping, Non-Consensual Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27269707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_spn_e26/pseuds/M_spn_e26
Summary: Peter misses his home, he just wants to go home.Too bad this crazy guy with a grudge against Mr. Stark won’t let him.
Series: Whumptober 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973842
Kudos: 11
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	I Wanna Go Home

**Author's Note:**

> Whumptober: Prompt 14  
> Is something burning? | branding

Peter is lying on the hard and uncomfortable bed, tears streaming down his face. The man was gone for now but he’d be back, he keeps coming back. Last time he came back-

Let’s just say it’s didn’t end well, Peters shoulder still burns painfully from the shaped heated metal being pressed into his shoulder. Peter may be stuck with this monsters initials burned into his shoulder for the rest of his life if the burn is bad enough. 

Peter has been here for three days now if the man is telling the truth. It’s been a hellish three days.

Peter brings his hand up to his neck to rub around the collar around his neck, the chain connecting to it clattering as its moved slightly. Peters never felt more degraded in his life as he does now.

He sighs rubbing his burning eyes, wondering how he ended up here with some crazy guy. He’s been kidnapped, burned, collared and chained to the wall, all because this asshole thinks that Mr. Stark has taken something from him. This hardly seems fair, but when is his life ever fair.

Peters still not sure what the man believes Mr. Stark took from him, the man rambles and it gets all jumbled and he can’t understand the man. Peter just knows he gets really angry about whatever it is. 

So now Peter apparently belongs to this man. Great.

Peter curls up into himself again, trying to think of someway to make himself feel a little better. He wants Mr. Stark to come get him and take him home. He misses him and Aunt May and Ned and being able to lay in his own bed, and it’s only apparently been three days.

Peter snorts, he can barely last three days and Mr. Stark has lasted months before when he’s been kidnapped. Peter feels especially pathetic.

Peters pressing his hands to his eyes and trying to breath deep to stop the tears from coming when the door opens. Peter tenses as the man walks in the locks the door behind him. The bed dips behind Peter when he sits down and Peters breath catches in his throat until sucks in a breath when he feels a hand rest onto his back, stroking lightly. 

The man hums happily before stroking his hand over the brand burned into Peters skin. Peter feels the tears he’d been trying to will away come back full force, his face scrunches up and the tears start pouring down his face. He gasps before he manages to stop it and presses his hands harder into his eyes.

Peter tries not to feel completely hopeless, but it’s getting harder. _ Mr. Stark please come get me, I wanna go home. _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you liked it and want to, leave a comment and tell me what you thought!


End file.
